


Hellish

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Smut, Soulmate Tattoos, There is gonna be so much fluff that it’s sickening, im terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: ❝ Not all monsters do monstrous things. ❞Ella Lopez had heard the stories of how her various family members, close friends of her family, and her personal friends had met their soul mates. One minute their world is a seemingly  dull gray, and then the next minute, it was bursting with vibrant colors; spilling over with new found life, and feelings. She had often longed for the day when her world would no longer be so lonely, and empty; for her life to not feel like a dreary gray, and would over flow with more colors than she would be able to name.





	1. CAST

**Holland Roden** as _**Lydia Martin**_

_❝ Oh, Sweetheart, my last boyfriends were a literal _

_pack ofhomicidal Kanimas, So I think I can_

_ handle a few cute demons. Especially, ones _

_in satin... ❞_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	2. EPIGRAPH




	3. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song; I Love You by Billie Eilish
> 
> ❝ Maybe won't you take it back
> 
> Say you were tryna make me laugh
> 
> And nothing has to change today
> 
> You didn't mean to say "I love you" ❞

╰ ☆ ☆**H E L L I S H** ☆ ☆ ╮

╰ _**PROLOGUE**_ ╮

** ╰ S O M E W H E R EI NL O S A N G E L E S ╮ **

Lydia Martin had been laying on the cold concrete for what felt like hours, though she couldn't be certain about her accuracy with time. She had woken up feeling absolutely nauseous, and she had a horrible stomach ache; she felt as though she might just throw up at any given moment. Lydia was coming in and out of consciousness as she made her way down a long, and winding hallway then into a rather large room. The room was spinning; spinning vigorously out of control. She coughed violently. Lydia's coughing fit only seemed to get worse, and she had to cling to the side of the wall to keep herself upwards. Lydia's mouth felt dry, and somewhat cottony in a way that makes her think that she possibly been drugged by someone; a person that she can't quite remember.

She still staggering a little, and her head still feels like it's going to split completely in half at any given moment. She groans in deep pain. Lydia doesn't know what the actual fuck just happened, or what even happened to her to begin with. Her memory seems like big blur; A blur of images and sounds mixing together and getting even more insanely obscure and blending together as she tries to focus her senses. It seemed rather pointless, and the more she tried, the more she became aware of the pain that filled every fiber of her body. She hurt so much. Lydia's mind was currently a wreckage of chilling sounds and distorted images. She need to focus; she needed to find a way out of her current situation. But, all seemed impossible...

Ropes. Ropes were bonded to her wrists and shoulders. She frowned and squinted down at her body. How was she just know noting them? Her mind was to busy spinning to even notice the painful obvious things. She grunted deeply as she struggled against her binding. It hurt to feel the rough texture rub and burn against her soft snow kissed skin. She hated it; She hated only half of her possible mobility. Lydia carefully twisted her wrists causing the rope to dig in to her burning her skin. It was tight, but she thought the knot might be manageable, if she could just get the knot twisted in to a place that her fingers could possibly work at it. By the time that she had successfully maneuvered it around, the rope was tinged red with her own blood, but she ignored the pain; which was easier then what would be considered normal due to whatever they had drugged her with.

Lydia didn't quite know how long it took, but her fingers were almost completely raw, bleeding, and her nails were almost all the way broken when the rope finally gave way. It had dug into her skin enough that it didn't fall away at first when the rope knot came undone. Instead she had to pull it off her abused skin. Lydia let out a loud hiss, and a string of curse words as she threw the rope on the ground by her feet. That's when she noticed there where rope around her ankles. Which made sense given she was really struggling to just take one step; but then again her mind was an utter mess at the given moment. Lydia's fingers were shaking as she moved down towards her exposed ankles. She stopped, looking at down at her clothes. She was in her favorite light blue button up that had cute little designs of small red dogs all over it, and a pale white collar. She had paired it with a maroon leather pencil skirt, and brown heeled boots. She looked herself over, and wondered if the dirt and grime and blood would wash out of it. She hoped so, because her outfit made her look damn cute, even when drugged and kidnapped.

Lydia forced her fingers to start working again; fumbling through another set of knots while carefully listening for sounds that might let her know what was going on. At last the rope fell away, and she kicked the rope away with shaky legs. She quickly grabbed out the wall again to prevent her self from falling, yet again.

Lydia looked around her surroundings. It look kinda familiar. Well, the old brick design seemed oddly familiar. That's when it hit her. She could recognize that brick design anywhere. She was in the old and a rather rundown factory that she passed every day on her walk home. Lydia looked around until she found something useful. There was a crowbar in one of the tool chests that was just laying about. Perfect. She should be able to use that to break into or out of something, but also to mainly defend herself. She felt the heft of it in her hand. She gripped it tightly like it was her only lifeline. She staggered around some more in hopes of trying to find her way out of her endless mass hell.

Given her current situation, she thought it was only proper to feed into her more cynical side, and think of what would happen if she didn't survive; to think of what her death would bring. Surprisingly, it wasn't much. She didn't have much to loose. Both let her parents had died when she was a very young kid, and all of her once close friends were now all gone from her life; Moved on with their own lives, and didn't particularly care what happened to her. She would have thought that begging the last banshee left, that she would be use to all the loneliness by now. But, truth be told. She didn't want to be alone. She never, ever wanted to be alone. Not anymore. So, Lydia made a silent vowel with her self. If she made it out of her current, and rather terrifying situation that she would go on to find her soulmates. Well, she assumes she has more then one given her soulmate tattoo; it's six heart outlines going down her arm. Her very top heart is completely shade in unlike the other ones. So, she assumes that she has about five other soulmates.

Lydia suddenly jumps as she hears loud metal door slam open with violent forces. She can hear distant yelling, but can't quite make out the words. She tries to follow the noise but her legs finally crumple underneath her, and just stop working all together. She tries stand up, but she can't; Lydia can't move her legs, and feels almost paralyzed. Her exhaustion is catching up with her.Lydia clings to the crowbar she had found as she sits utterly helpless. She can hear the sound of heavy boots running, and more yelling. But, the constant ringing in her ears is making it damn near impossible to understand and comprehend the words begging yelled. She wants to scream out for help, but nothing comes out of dry mouth. She just sits there and cries. She scared, and utterly terrified of her mind. Lydia shifts nervously as she hears running get closer to her location. Her panic and anxiety gets higher and higher with every step they take. It's nerve racking. She squints as light is shined right into her eyes. She quickly looks away as she suddenly blinded by the light.

" Lydia Martin," calls out a female voice as she creeps towards her slowly. The women lowers her light as she moves towards the banshee. " I'm Detective Chloe Decker, We're here to save you." She explained to Lydia softly. She placed her hand on Lydia's shoulder and instantly felt a sharp electric spark just beneath her finger tips. Lydia jerked back in response to Chloe touch. She stares up at the female Detective with her big green eyes that were filled with terror and panic. It made Chloe heartache to see her new found soulmate in so much pain. " It's okay. I got you now." She soothed as she bent down to Lydia level. The redhead slowly nods and smiles weakly at her. Lydia feels overwhelmed, but she mostly glad to find her soulmate. Chloe looks away from her injured soulmate, and towards the other two man standing not too far behind her. Chloe gives both Dan and Lucifer a sad, and miserable look as her weak soulmates clings to her. Dan can see it; the pain the burning bright in Chloe's eyes as Lydia lays at her side. He knows that look. He worn a similar look when Charlotte was nearly shot to death.

" Lucifer, she hurt." Said Chloe weakly. Lucifer instantly moves over to his soulmates side. Lydia stares at him and jerks back a little when he reaches towards her." He's alright, you can trust him. See," Said Chloe as she tugged Lucifer jacket sleeve down far enough to see the begging of two hearts. Lydia nods slowly, and hesitantly moves towards him. Lucifer smiles sadly at her, and moves a strain of her messy red hair out of her face. He scoops Lydia up into his arms bridal style.

" Medical on it's way." Dan stated as he lowers his phone. Chloe nodded softly, and moved closer to Lucifer side.

" Your safe now soulmate." Muttered Lucifer as held Lydia closer and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.


	4. CHAPTER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song; Insomnia by Daya 
> 
> ❝ I keep on hoping to find you
> 
> Reaching in between the sheets
> 
> Baby, it's only been one night
> 
> Feel like it's been like a week. ❞

╰ ☆ ☆**H E L L I S H** ☆ ☆ ╮

** _╰ CHAPTER ONE ╮_ **

Ella Lopez had heard the stories of how her various family members, friends of her family, and how her friends parents had met their soul mates. One minute their world is dull gray. and the next it was bursting with colors; spilling over with new found life, and feelings. She had often long for the day when her world would no longer be so lonely and empty; for her life to not feel like a dreary gray, and over flow with more colors than she would be able to name. Even more important, was that she wanted to find the person who she was destined to spend the rest of her life with. To have her very own ending fairy tale endings; to have a life filled to brim with love, adventure, joy, excitement, and just utter thrill. Except, that hadn't been her story for a long while. She wasn't like one of her older brother's who had found their soulmate in their early elementary years. No, her high school and college years had rolled by with not so much as a single weak pulse in her soul mark. Not a single sign of her soulmate begging remotely near her. Things had almost felt completely hopeless for a long while in Ella's life; the nerves deep in Ella's heart had her often considering the idea of getting in touch with one of those soulmate social workers who locate people's soulmates. But, she would always decided against it. She wanted a true, and natural meeting; Ella wanted to meet her soulmate in way that her God, fate, whom ever actually controlled the destinies of soulmates, indented.

Ella never excepted to meet her first soulmate the way she did. Honestly, in a little bit further in to her later years, it now seemed to make prefect sense now. She was, after all, the Bones to Chloe's agent Booth; though Ella's certain that the personality are switched. Ella had meet her first soulmate, Chloe Decker, on her first day at the Los Angeles Police Department as a very proud Forensic Scientist. Chloe had just came to give her a warm welcome to the department, but, said welcome had ended up with Ella kissing Chloe in front of all their co-workers; it wasn't exactly the smartest decisions on Ella's part, but definitely the best god damn one she's ever had. The kiss had been something else. Something different then kisses she experienced in her later years of elementary school; No, this one had been something else. Something that had just felt so utterly right in every single sense of the very meaning. The kiss had been so warm, passionate, electric filled, and made her feel sorta dizzy with overwhelming feelings. It had been one of those sort of body type moments. It had left Ella feeling weightless, and speechless. Yet, at same time, so grounded and aware of everything around her.

Over the span of about two years, Ella had moved into a small apartment with both her first soulmate, and her daughter, Trixie. Chloe's daughter had been conceived when she had dating her best friend Dan; the two had only started dating for the simple companionship, and was just waiting till one of them found their soulmate. They never did intend for Trixie to happen. But, she had came as rather happy surprise. Neither side really regretted having her, and Ella quite enjoys having a step daughter that is as adorable as Trixie is. But, the little girl hadn't been the only thing that came in the two years. No, in those two years Ella spent a lot of time learning what it meant to have a soulmate; most of the time it was beyond great, breathing taking, and even euphoric at times, but also utterly painful, and scary. Especially, due to Chloe sort of job. Which, Ella knows she can't talk her out of. Another thing she learned about during their first two shared years was that they shared more than one soulmate. Which, that sort of news hadn't been quiet easy to shallow. The idea of multiple soulmates was just so out there for a girl like her. She didn't really consider herself to be that sort of person that multiple people would be interested in, yet alone, wanting to be romantically involved with; she honestly still surprised that they are, but nevertheless grateful for it.

But, then Ella and Chloe had meet Lucifer. Their Lucifer. And, well, everything changed in what felt like a blink of an eye. Like a world wind of changing events. Before Ella could even begin to remotely fathom the man that is Lucifer Morningstar, she was pushed towards another soulmate of theirs. She was meet by a tall, fit, gorgeous, and threatening, yet rather seducing woman that is Mazikeen. The tall demon had been the literal epitome of Chloe's opposite. Mazikeen was more overly confident, flirty, moody, lustful, and just downright sinful, to say the least, but still she did shared some traits with her other soulmates. They all were way overprotecting, adorable, fierce, strong, independent, and caring... well... she was caring in special Mazikeen sort of way. But, caring none the less. Lucifer, on the other hand was sort of a middle ground out of Ella's three soulmates. His personality was somewhere between the two females. He was overly flirty, prideful, yet so very vulnerable, and sensitive. He has issues just like they did, but unlike them, he's more prone to wear them on his selves. Which tended to add a bit of strain on their already complicated relationship, but Lucifer getting better at handling it; he's actually gotten much better with help of their very good friend, Linda. It was still hard for Ella to believe she had collected three out of five soulmates in just two years. In many stories she had started reading after the discovery of having multiples they had talked about all the time it took to meet them all; some had to wait am upwards of twenty years before they even meet their third. Ella supposed that made her super lucky. Though, their apartment on the other hand was not so lucky. Especially their queen size mattress.

After a sort while of Ella and her three soulmates dating, their fourth had appeared on their literal door step. Their beautiful soulmate had been draped in an simple, yet rather elegant white, and her skin was perfectly sun kissed. She just like a glowing goddess. And her smile, god her smile was probably the feature that made Ella's heart melt and fall instantly in love; her newest soulmate had a smile that could have made all of heaven jealous just by a mere glance at her. Her newest soulmate, Eve, had taken to the group rather quickly and it was almost impossible for any of them to remember a time when they didn't have their little loving fourth running around making sure they were each individually, and as a group, taken care of and knew that she absolutely adore each and every single one of them. Eve is just like that. She's just so unbelievably compassionate, gentle, selfless, sweet, a touch reckless, but still undeniably adorable. Eve was also just incredible with Trixie. Eve also had this sort of natural mother instinct that Ella and Maze seemed to lack, not that they weren't good with children, or didn't absolutely love Trixie, but rather weren't quite as skilled as she was; thought no one could out beat Chloe's almost perfectly graceful mothering skills. Overall, Eve was a lovely addition to their messy soulmate relationship, and just reinforced the excitement that Ella had for meeting their last soulmate; their fifth.

But, almost like a full circle, Ella didn't plan to meet her fifth the way she was going to have to.

Ella sprinted down the long hospital hall like her whole damn existence depended on it. Her soft brown eyes flickering about the hallway in some sort of chaotic panic as she desperately looked for her soulmate's room number. Her eyes were desperately trying to find the room number that Lucifer had texted her; she felt utterly terrible, and upset that he and Chloe had to meet her the way they did. To find their fifth in a terrible state, and just barely clinging to life had to taken a big toll on them. Her mind felt frayed, and overwhelmed by the stress and intense anxiety. But, Ella continued to go down her path, and tugged Eve along with her as Maze followed behind them in a sort distances behind. The three of them were surprisingly quite...well... that was after all disturbing things Maze swore to do to the people responsible for hurting one of her own; now that they were in the hospital Maze was surprisingly quite. Ella didn't know it was because it was all too real, and too painful for Maze. Or because her soulmate was already illustrating some great, and probably torturous murder plot in her mind. Either way, Ella didn't press Maze for answers as she was too consumed by panic.

As she passed the twenties section of hospital rooms, the thirties section seemed so far out of distance for her to reach. But, eventually, she reached the room. It seemed too late. A strong sense of dread, and fear filled every fiber of Ella's small body as she stared at the large wooden oak door. This was it, her stop, the end of soul tormenting journey. Whatever awaited for her on the side of the door was irreversible and she wouldn't be able to unsee it. The weight of reality was heavy on her young shoulders. Eve pushed the door open for the both of them. Peering into the large white hospital room revealed two tired, and nervous looking agents, and their fearful consultant. All three sets of eyes shot over to them as they stepped into the room. Lucifer instantly stood up at sight of them. He moved towards Maze first. It was natural for the duo. They had been together arguably the longest out of the rest; the two had more of a long shared history, and feelings. Not that somehow made them loved their others any less. As Lucifer and Maze shared a hug of comfort, Ella looked over at Chloe. The female detective was sitting by their sleeping soulmate's bedside. She was desperately holding on to their soulmates fragile hand; Ella looked down at their sleeping soulmate. Their sleeping soulmate looked rather beaten up, but yet, she also looked oddly at peace in her slumber; like a true sleeping beauty. Ella's fifth soulmate had perfect strawberry curls that were messy, and spewed all over her white pillow. She also had skin that looked like it was painted with fresh layer pearly white snow. She was utterly gorgeous.

" She'll be alright. I can feel it," muttered Eve into her shoulder blade as she wrapped her arm around Ella's waist with gentle ease. Chloe nodded in agreement, and gave a weak smile. " And will be here for her when she gets up for her sleep, and will all go home together and cuddle." Said Eve in an almost matter of fact tone. Chloe and Ella smiled softly at her words; it just what they all need to hear. 


	5. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Technicolour Beat by Oh Wonder
> 
> ❝ And I feel life for the very first time
> 
> Love in my arms, and the sun in my eyes
> 
> I feel safe in the 5am light
> 
> You carry my fears as the heavens set fire ❞

**╰☆ ☆H E L L I S H ☆ ☆╮**

**╰ CHAPTER TWO ╮**

" Morning sleeping beauty. "Lucifer greeted the redheaded banshee as her big emerald green eyes slowly flickered completely open. She squinted her eyes slightly as they adjusted to the sunlight that flooding the room from the bedroom smallish window. Lydia turned her attention to her male soulmate. She looked up at the King of Hell with a small grin as she cuddled closer to the comfort of her soulmate's chest. He hummed approvingly as he pulled her closer to his chest. Both of them slowly, and almost in sync, moved towards each other. There skin brushing together and filling with sparks as Lydia wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face into his dark colored shirt; her senses are filled with the calming smell of his cologne. Lydia felt at ease in his arms; she feels almost at home in his very arms.

Once Lucifer's newly found soulmate was resettled in a more comfortable, she just laid in the comfort of his hold. Neither of the pair really speaking a single word, not that it bothered either of them. The silence was rather comfortable, and it wasn't awkward in any sort of way that it might normally be like. It was a very much welcomed change of their tempo, especially considering the past few days that they have had. Which has been a absolute roller coaster of emotions for Lucifer, and his group of soulmates; first finding their rather injured soulmate, then spending multiple days in the hospital while she healed, then another few days making sure Lydia was okay mentally, and at least somewhat comfortable with them begging around her. Which, she's absolutely taken too them despite only knowing them for a few days. But, long last, all of the vacation time that Chloe and Ella had taken off was all gone. Which meant they had to return to their very mundane day jobs at the police department. Fortunately enough for Lucifer, Chloe wasn't currently working any sort of case that needed his very unique assistances on.

" Morning losers, E says the foods ready or whatever." States Maze causally as she pushes the door to their shared master bedroom open. The female demon red lips twitch into a grin when she notice her redheaded soulmate is up. Lucifer gives Maze a smug look as he notices the fondness, and love that sparkled in her dark brown eyes. He knew that his soulmate that he has known by far the longest has never been one to particularly care about humans, or let alone something like soulmates. But, their soulmates has been quite the big exception for her. As well as their step daughter, and their three very close human friends. Maze gave Lucifer a dirty look, before rolling her eyes in annoyance. " Ugh, I hate you sometimes." She huffs before storming out of their shared bedroom.

" Love you too, Maze!" He called to his female demon with a big proud grin. He loved getting under Maze skin. Which wasn't that hard for him. Lucifer turned his attention to his soulmate who was laying on his chest. " Well, we better get up before Maze comes back with her tiny, yet oddly powerful reinforcement." He tells Lydia with a all too knowing look. She chuckles softly as she slowly pulls away from Lucifer, and sits up. She hisses lowly as pain feels her sore bones. She still a little hurt from when she got kidnapped, but is relatively fine and for the most part is healed. Lydia is careful when she gets up and stretches out to not further hurt herself in any sort of way. Lucifer follows after Lydia as they make their way into their medium sized kitchen. Eve smiles over at them as finishes setting everyone plate up. " Morning love. Morning tiny human spawn." Lucifer calls as he moves into the kitchen space. Trixie looks up form her big plate off food and weaves at the pair as they take the seats on the left of her while Maze took the seat that was open on her right side of her.

" Morning Lucifer! Morning L!" Chirped Trixie happily as spotted them.

" Morning Trix! Shouldn't Maze begin taking you to school soon?" Lydia questioned the young girl as she took notice of the time.

" Crap that's what I been forgetting about." Said Maze in annoyance as she scrambled out of her seat, and began to quickly gather up all of Trixie things. Lucifer watched in amusement as the female demon rushed their step daughter out the door in order to prevent her from begging late yet again this week. Eve chuckled, and just shook her head lovingly.Lucifer looks at Eve then at Lydia, and can't help the smile that forms on his lips. He used to hate the mere concept of soulmates. Hated the idea of his father picking someone who his father thought be best for him. Thought the whole idea was absolute lie, and could suck it for all the mattered; but here, and right now, makes Lucifer think otherwise. Reassures him in a way. It also makes him okay with his dad choice in his soulmates. Makes Lucifer slightly hate his dad just a little bit less. But, only a little bit.


End file.
